


【狛日】無題

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【狛日】無題

「真不走運吶……不過…」

看著校門外如天破了個洞般傾瀉而下的大雨，狛枝輕嘆著，但同時也開始期待其藏身在這樣小小不幸身後的幸運究竟是如何。

雖然稍微等一會兒也許雨會停，但仰頭看了下濃密的烏雲，感覺也完全沒要停下的情況，所以再等下去也沒意義，便稍微找了室內的塑料袋打包下書本便走入雨幕之中。

慢悠悠地踏著濕潤的地面與鞋底接觸的水窪啪噠啪噠地濺起水珠，不過早在那之前從天而降的大雨早已把狛枝淋得一身如落水的狗兒般。

棉花糖般柔軟的髮絲也在雨幕中給打溼緊貼著狛枝削瘦的臉側，一點點的沿著頸側的肌紋滑入衣衫之中，略微冰涼的液體在滾動間沾上自己的體溫。

不了多久，甚至連內//褲也全濕透，不過看來不幸到次為止。

「狛枝…？」

在經過超市的同時，日向碰巧的從裡頭買完東西打起傘來，小跑的往自己身邊湊近，不同自己一身濕，日向僅僅是滂沱大雨濺起地面水窪沾溼了褲腳，已經夾在腋下的書包因為在小傘下為了遮擋狛枝而略微打溼了一角。

「日向君？」

「唔哇，好濕」過分窄小的空間為了遮擋兩人，日向別無選擇只得往狛枝更靠近些，兩人肩頭輕輕一觸對方身上過多的雨水便透過日向的襯衫浸染了過來。

「哈哈…」無所謂的笑著，畢竟自己走出校門的那一刻就做好準備會這樣，即使現在有傘也無法改變現況，況且距離自己家那偏遠的郊區可還有好一段路途。

「這樣會感冒的吧…」日向喃喃自語道。

「有什麼關係嗎…啊…是擔心我去散播病菌嗎」

「啊？才不是…啊總之現在不是說這些的時候，我家就在附近」

「咦…那我就恭敬不如從命囉」

—

「我回來了…啊…對了…」

「嗯…？」

「今天我爸媽都不在……」看著因為外頭下雨更加昏暗的廊間，日向才像是忽然給告知的人一樣說道。

「這樣啊…」

「這在裡等等我」說著，日向自顧的往裡頭走去，留下狛枝一人在玄關滴水，濕透的身軀在回到室內才開始感覺到寒冷，而細微的發抖著，本能的抱住自己的雙臂取暖，不過全給浸濕的衣物讓自己的動作只是徒勞的。

所幸這樣的情況沒維持太久，日向在裡頭翻了回才從裡頭找出乾淨的浴巾跟衣物。

「久等了，先去浴室吧…啊…果然會冷吧」想著玄關走來，日向一併打開一旁浴室的燈光，昏暗的室內忽然明亮了些，日向這才發現眼前的狛枝似乎發著抖。

「啊…有點」

「那還是快點去洗吧…」

「咦？」

「總之這樣全濕的也不是辦法，等乾了要送你回去還是留下來都可以……啊…不過狛枝君家裡沒人的話……要不要留下來」

「啊哈…可以的哦，反正我從以前就很習慣一個人，偶爾這樣也不錯…」

—這麼容易嗎？！啊…不…只是單純的吃晚餐而已…對的就是這樣而已。

「那你先去跑個熱水澡吧」

抓起狛枝的手臂，日向硬是把狛枝拖向浴室，雖然一開始是自己要他稍微等等的，但是一路脫到浴室怎麼想也奇怪況且又在別人想來狛枝也不會接受，只是心裡會有點不安，要是他很熱意呢？

—也許會成為一個在家裡被裸奔的外人追逐著的奇怪景象吧

晃著腦袋，硬是把這奇怪的幻想推了出去，繼續帶著狛枝往自家浴室去。

「上排的架子是沐浴乳，第二排是洗髮精……在聽嗎？」

「啊…當然」發現自己看著日向出神，狛枝立刻回以以往溫柔的笑容答應著對方，總覺得莫名的對自己那麼好，明明自己沒什麼可以幫他的……如此想著。

「然後濕掉的衣服先給我吧…」隔著霧面的玻璃隔間，日向探入自己的手說道。

「嗯…」照著對方的話，狛枝把自己拖個精光，留下眼前的內褲不曉得該往哪裡放而緊抓著。

「內褲不用嗎…」

「啊…如果洗了……」

「剛剛有找了，雖然不一定合身，不過我房裡抽屜有多的…」

「啊…」

如果這樣早說嘛…把濕透的內褲放在同齡男生手上怎麼也覺得奇怪，雖然還沒泡到熱水，但是狛枝臉上慢慢地泛起一抹溫熱的紅暈。

雖說彼此身在同一所學校，但本科生跟預備科生是完全不同的校舍，彼此想見的時間也完全少到只比陌生人多了幾次一面之緣罷了。

這樣的自己竟然就這麼給對方帶回家裡，可真是……。

—

「…還真的有內褲」抽出加上剛剛擺好的衣物，狛枝一面擦拭掉身上的水珠，慢悠悠的走出浴室。

「啊咧…在這邊嗎？」本來困擾著自己要去哪找日向，但是一踏出瀰漫著沐浴乳香氣的淋浴間的同時，外頭便傳來另一股香氣。

「咖哩嗎？」嗅著家裡瀰漫的氣味，狛枝揉著自己未乾的髮絲走進日向家的廚房，木造的一切在燈光的照射下暈散出一種莫名柔和感，與自己獨居的″家″完全是不同的特色，雖然家具一應俱全，卻完全是不同感覺。

「啊…你洗好了啊…唔哇…太近了」轉過身，本來預期對方可能還有些許距離，只是沒料到狛枝把自己抱在毛巾裡揉弄著未乾的髮絲而顯得音量小了許多，近乎差點撞上對方，似乎一直以來都是踩著虛浮的腳步，所以只要一受力，都會自然的向另一面倒去。

向後仰的同時，日向也立刻反應過來，伸出手攔住狛枝的腰間，雖然對方不算是重，但是重心上與自己還是有點差異，最後是給拖著一起跌往地面，或許是幸運的關係，狛枝碰巧的與椅面細微的削過，而同樣的日向就不同，壓在他身上的東西額頭硬生生碰了上椅背。


End file.
